Conventional pathology image analysis methods utilize human labor to individually examine and label stained pathology images. This practice requires a great deal of human labor, is time consuming, and is subject to the subjectivity of the pathologist. In response to these constraints, various automated image analysis and scoring techniques have been developed.
Digitized pathology images for analysis are created from tissue samples stained with different methods for different diagnosing purposes, such as H&E (hematoxylin and eosin) and IHC (immunohistochemical) staining Both of these staining methods are widely used in pathology, and are common for use in biopsy of suspected cancerous tissue. In one common technique, diaminobenzadine (DAB) a chromogenic substrate of horse radish peroxidase (HRP) may be used for visualizing target proteins in tissue samples which have been labeled with peroxidase activity. Samples are frequently counterstained, for example with hematoxylin, to provide visual contrast. The method may serve to identify target proteins, such as Human Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor 2, a protein associated with cancerous breast tissue and other cancerous tissues, such as gastric tissue. Identifying and assessing the prevalence of target proteins within a tissue sample may aid in the diagnosis and treatment of various medical conditions. In the case of Her2, identification may assist in the diagnosis and treatment of breast cancer, gastric cancer, and other conditions associated with Her2 prevalence.
Assessing the intensity and extent of membrane staining may be performed manually, by a pathologist visually observing each image and providing scores for each assessment. A pathologist may be assisted by various digital imaging technologies to allow for manipulation of digital images. Additionally, automated analysis and scoring methods exist for determining intensity and extent of membrane staining Conventional automated analysis and scoring methods may be based on conventional image analysis techniques, such as feature extraction and object recognition. These techniques, although faster than manual techniques performed by a pathologist, may be resource intensive and time consuming.